Mac Smith
by Caschick23
Summary: Hannibal thinks about his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I saw 'A-TEAM' not too long ago and noted the green bracelet that Hannibal always wore and couldn't help but think of this story of how he got it.

I do not own any characters but Mackenzie/Mac. This story may lead to a continuation.

_Means flashback_

Col. John 'Hannibal' Smith laid on his bunk, puffing a cigar. All the others were asleep. B.A. was mumbling about flying with Murdock. Murdock was talking in his sleep like the "insane' person he was and Face was snoring softly.

He looked at the green bracelet he always wore around his right wrist. His good luck charm as she had called it. The bracelet had been a gift from his daughter Annabel Mackenzie 'Mac' Smith. His daughter.

"_I made this for you in art class daddy." A 10 year old Mac tied a green bracelet around her fathers wrist. "Its for good luck on missons" He smiled at the mispronunciation._

"_Thank you, baby doll. I'll never take it off and every time I look at, I'll think of you." _

He smiled at the memory of her. Quietly, he pulled a photo of her from his shirt pocket.

It was taken when she was 10 years old. She was smiling boldly wrapping her small arms around her fathers waist. She had been wearing torn jeans and t-shirt that read "My daddy's a RANGER."

Mackenzie had her father's brilliant blue eyes and the same dark brown almost black hair he had years ago. She was about 24 now. She had meet the team when she was 15 and considered the boys her big brothers. Her and Face certainly fought like siblings.

Not hearing from her since the first few months of his sentence, he thought back to that day:

"_Smith! You got a visitor!"_

_Hannibal was led out of his cell and there sitting in the visitors center was his baby._

"_Can I hug my father?" She asked, pretending to be nervous._

"_Go ahead. Call when your finished."_

_Mac maneuvered herself around her fathers cuffs and hugged him tightly. He smiled as he pulled her close._

"_How have you been dad?"_

"_I know you Mac. I know you did not drive all this way to ask how I'm doing." His smug replied earned him a smile._

"_Part of me is wondering when your gonna try to bust out and get the guys." She said in hushed voice. "I know you, dad and you always have a plan"._

_Hannibal just changed the subject. He didn't want his daughter involved unless it was absolutely necessary. She was one of the few civilians he and the boys trusted._

The next morning, the team had been informed about a possible drug ring. Next thing they knew. The were surrounded by at least 2 dozen armed men.

"Boss man, please tell me you have a plan." Murdock pleaded.

That my prologue. I'll try to have the new story up soon 


	2. Hell of Kid

"Boss, please tell me you have a plan." Face asked his CO in a nervous voice. It was partially his fault they were always in these situations. The team had gotten Intel on a possible drug deal in Mexico and decided to investigate. He, of course, hit on a very beautiful women while going undercover, not knowing she was the drug lords daughter. Now they face a few dozen armed guards.

"There's always a plan, Kid." The General gave his trademark chuckle and check his GPS.

Suddenly a large black van crashed into the barn everyone was in. It drifted around and gunfire pored out the vehicle. The one thing the guards saw before either being shot or run over, was a hand with a dark green bracelet, firing an automatic weapon.

The back passenger door opened and there stood Annabel Mackenzie Smith or Mac as the team called her. Her long dark brown hair was tied in military style ponytail and brilliant blue eyes matched the smile she had on her face.

"Sorry for crashing the party boys!"

"That's my girl!" Hannibal laughed as he embraced his daughter.

The duo wore similar outfits; green cargos, grey t-shirt, and a light blue denim button down shirt. The only difference was Mac wore a Army medallion around her neck.

"Finally, someone crazier then me!" Murdock cheered as he too hugged Mac.

"Hell yeah! We loony birds need to stick together!" She hooked her arm around his neck

"Hey girl, where's B.A's hug?"

"Hold your horses, big guy!" Mac hopped out of the truck and had to stand on her tip toes to wrapped her toned arms around his big neck. "B.A. You probably don't recognize this baby, but she sure missed you!" She let go of his neck and slapped the open door.

"This is my baby? How'd you do it, girl? Last time I saw her, she had been crushed by an air conditioner."

"Remember that team of mercs we helped a few years back? Well, they had a contact that helped get it to LA and they had a garage with the parts, so you own them. I just drove the monster when dad gave code 'Face did it again'." All four looked at Face who just looked dumbfounded.

"Really, boss! That's what you call it?"

"Face, the important thing is she got here just in time. Now lets go before more trouble arrives." Hannibal interjected as he got into the front of the truck.

"Yo, B.A. You drive. I haven't slept since I got the call." Mac tossed the keys to the Ranger and climbed into the back with Murdock and Face.

The team of five drove down the deserted dirt road. Hannibal giving directions to the safe location on Mac's map. Blowing a puff of cigar smoke out the open window, he glanced in the back to see Face and Mac leaning one another's shoulders, sleeping.

"They finally stop fighting?" Bosco asked taking a quick glance in his rear view mirror.

"Yep."

"You know Hannibal, that's one hell of a kid you got."

"I know. And I never been more proud."

Sorry it took forever! I was trying to come up with a cool way to introduce Mac and thought what better idea then have her drive Bosco's truck to get the boys. If anyone didn't get the reference to the merc team that helped Mac, it's the 'Expendables' It's basically 'A-Team' on roids and crack. It's awesome!


	3. CTwo teams, one girl

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad so many like how I threw the 'Expendables' into the last chapter and so do a few requests they will make a few appearances. So it will a sort a crossover. I am also planning on writing an 'Expendables' story as soon as I get some research done and update and or finish some of my other stories

"Turn onto this street, dad" Mac directed from the front seat. The team had driven all night to get to LA. Mac 'safe place' was actually the garage of the 'Expendables.' She had promised that she'd stop by after she got the guys.

OoO

Barney Ross heard a large vehicle pull up to Tools curb. All the boys stood up and grabbed a whatever weapon was nearest to them when they head car doors shut, but set them down when they saw Mac walking beside her father. B.A. Face, and Murdock flanked their sides.

"Colonel. Nice to see you again sir." Barney stood at attention, an old habit whenever he was around the officer.

"At ease Ross. Bells wanted to thank you for all your help. I greatly appreciate you helping my little girl" Hannibal shook the mercenary's hand while Mac rolled her eyes at the nickname her father always called her.

"No problem Hannibal. She's always welcome." The two soldiers watched as Mac hugged the team, laughing at how she and Yang were around the same height or how she pleaded for help when Gunner threw her over his shoulder.

Mac walked back into garage in fresh pair of jeans and dark green tank top. She went up to her dad and kissed his cheek. John smiled and hugged his daughter. The two looked up and saw everyone but Ross and Tool looking at Mac with wide eyes.

"What are you goons looking at?"

"Mac, don't take this the wrong way, but you have boobs!" Face said still looking shocked.

Ross, Tool, Mac, and Hannibal looked at one another. "Well Face I am a girl. So you expecting me to not have them?" She replied in a smart ass voice.

"Stop fighting you two." John sternly told them.

"Yes sir. Hey Tool, think you can finish this tat?" She gestured to the back of her right shoulder, showing a partially finished lighting bolt.

"You got it Princess." Toll chuckled as she rolled her eyes at his nickname for her.

Mac rested her arms on the table and winced as Tool worked on her tattoo. It looked just like the ones all the guys had on their shoulders.

"Why there Macy?" Murdock inquired

"Well, I wanted to have it stamped on my forehead, but I didn't want people to call me 'Harriet Potter.'" She replied to his reflection in the mirror.

"You think about that one tat idea I had for ya?" Tool asked finishing up his work.

"Would angels wings make me look more bad ass?" She asked admiring the finished work of art.

"Well, we can make one white, and the other black with blood dripping from the feathers." He was smoking his pipe as he explained.

"Maybe next time, Tool." She smiled as she leaned her left shoulder against BA.

A noise went up causing everyone to look up.

"What's that?" Ross asked curiously.

"I'm getting a text." Mac replied pulling her phone out her back pocket.

All the expendables began laughing as the remembered Christmas said the same thing on that one mission. "Excuse me for a minuet." She said opening her phone as she walked outside.

**I miss and love you. **That was all it said. Mac closed her phone and wiped her eyes.

Walking back inside she saw both her father and Tool were on their phones. She walked behind Christmas and wrapped a arm around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. He looked at her and smile.

"Ok, we got a Hell and Back" Tool announced after hanging up

"And we're gonna help." Her father stated putting his phone in one of his cargo pockets.

The two teams at stood up and shook their heads in agreement.

"So Anna, who texted you earlier?" Face asked as the new team of almost a dozen clean, loaded and sharpened their weapons. All the men, including Tool who was picking his fingernails with a large knife, looked up, waiting fir an answer.

"Just a friend who wanted to know if I was doing anything tonight. I told them I was out of town for a while. No big" She pumped the shotgun she just finished loading and set on the table beside her. She pick an automatic 9 mm when she noted everyone looking at her, skeptically. "What?"

"Your lying, kid" Ross said crossing his massive arms across his equally massive chest.

"Why would I lie?"

"Maybe cause there's something you don't want anyone to know." Her father had that look in his eyes, the one where he knew something was bothering her.

"Note to self: Don't try and keep secrets from Army rangers or mercenaries. It'll bite you back on the ass. Ok, guys. The text came from my boyfriend"

The A-team immediately stiffened at the word 'boyfriend.' The Expendables all had that 'I'll kick his ass' look in their eyes. Annabelle Smith was more then the daughter of a friend, they considered like the niece/little sister/daughter they always wanted. The thought of her with a guy made them feel an overprotective feeling they never knew existed.

"Whoa, guys relax! He's a good guy first off. And second he's a Ranger too! He's actually a sniper with the same couple you guys were with in Afghanistan last year, dad.

Name's Corporal Mike Collins." Mac explained tryin to calm the small army down.

"Little Mikey Collins you used to play with as a kid?" Her dad asked jumped to his feet and pistol in hand.

"Dad, do me a favor. Put the gun down and let me explain." She held up her hands in defense. Once he put the weapon down and she let a sigh of relief. She looked at the rest of the teams and saw they too put their weapons down too.

"Ok. Now that your all relatively calm, I'll explain."

Ok, I finally got that chapter done! Sorry it took forever guys. Thanks for all you patience. One of my co worker was actually the inspiration to the "You have boobs comment.. I was standing I the lobby of the theater I work at in fitted shirt, which my co-worker reality see me in, and she looks at me and shouts "Allie, you have boobs!"

I was so stunned that I just said "Thank you?"

Of course, Hannibal's daughter had to have some smart ass comment to that remark. Hope you like the story so far and I'll try not wait so long in updating.


	4. They took my baby

Hannibal and the two teams listened as Mac explained her relationship with Mike Collins.

"Mike was there with me at you guys trial….

_FLASHBACK:_

"_This court is rendering guilty verdicts for this Alpha unit or A team and incarceration for 10 years in maximum security facilities." The JAG judge banged that gavel._

"_That's bull shit sir! My father is innocent!" I jumped out of my chair and yelled to the court._

"_Annabel Mackenzie!" Dad yelled at me from his seat, he was trying to control the team as well as me._

"_Your honor, may I attend General Morrison's funeral with my daughter?" He asked before he had to go to the Colorado prison._

"_Permission granted Colonel. Enjoy time with her. It will be a while before you see her again."_

"_Mike, I need to spend some time with dad. Thanks for being there for me today." I hug my long time friend and kiss his cheek. He looks at me with hazel eyes._

"_I will always be there for you, Anna." He wraps his strong arms around me._

_Mac walked through Arlington Cemetery, her hand looped through her father's arm as the rain poured on them. They walked in silence as the 21 gun salute echoed through the air._

"_Annabel, baby. I need you to be strong for me ok? I promise I'm gonna find a way to prove our innocence and come back to you." My father gently took my face in his hands, not caring about the rain that drenched us._

"_I'm scared daddy. What am I gonna do without you and the guys?" Tears poured out and blended with the water that fell. _

"_I know sweetie. I know." He held me tightly in his arms until the guard took him away and escorted me home. First thing I did after a hot shower and changing into a one dad's old ARMY shirts and grey sweats, was call Mike._

"He stayed with me that whole night and listened as I talked about the great memories I have with you guys. Like when I first met Face after that one mission."

"You know my jaw still hurts when it rains." He rubs the spot she had punched 9 years ago.

"Well, you're the one who almost got him killed and you should know you mess with him and you get to mess with his daughter."

"Are they always like this?" Toll Road leaned over to B.A. and Murdock as Face and Mac fought.

"Worse." The two said at the same time.

"Does he treat you well?" My father asks when we're finally alone.

"Yeah, he does dad. He tells me everyday that he loves me and will always be with me, even if he isn't. He wanted to ask you permission to date me, but luck have it you 'died' that day." I smile as I remember him telling his plan with the cigar in the binding of the book and going to the morgue.

"Well, when he gets home, I'd like to have a few words with him." He looks at me and smiles.

"As long as you don't bring the others with you."

"Come on Bells. We need to get some sleep." He snuffed the cigar he had been smoking and wrapped his arm around me.

I breath in the scent of his cigar smoke mixed with his cologne, missing that smell whenever he hugged me.

**THE NEXT NIGHT:**

"Ok, Christmas and Hale said it was clear. My team will go in the front, Hannibal, your team and Mac go around back." Barney instructed to the two teams as they hid in the bushes. Everyone was deck out in black and had black face paint on. Mac tied her hair in a French braid and hid the length of it under her cap. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Dad, I'm goin up, Face cover me." Mac informed, her gun ready to fire at a moments notice.

"Be careful, baby." John worriedly asked his daughter as she climbed the metal staircase, her finger on the trigger of her gun. Face started up behind her.

At the top of the stairs, they looked at one other and went in separate directions.

He watched the two walk away from one other, but still close enough to be in shouting distance.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take out the Lt." The largest man of the group whispered from the shadows.

"I'm on it." The man with blue answered back. Using his former training, he silently stalked behind Face and hit him in the back of the head with his rifle.

"Face! You ok?" I whispered into my com link. I worried when he didn't answer.

"Mac, everything ok?" Ross's voice fills my ears, he is obviously worried.

"Thought I heard something. I 'm gonna check it out." I replied, my finger on the trigger of my gun.

"Just be careful!" eight voices say at once.

"Wow, did you guys practice that?" I roll my eyes at their concern and continue to search for my friend, who I find unconscious.

"FACE! You ok?" I gently turn him on his side and feel the back of his head. Large goose egg if starting to form and I know we're not alone. "Guys, I need some back up here. Face has been hit and I think…"She didn't get to finish her sentence when someone covered her face with chloroform and knocked her out. The man silently dropped the cloth and pick up her body.

"Annabelle Mackenzie Smith, you answer this minuet! That is an order, young lady!" Her father ordered as both team ran up the stairs and found Face, finally coming around.

He groaned and held his head as Murdock knelt by his side "You ok, mate?"

"Jesus Mad dog, not so loud!"

"Face, where's Annabelle!" Hannibal asked concern filling his voice as he saw his daughter was no where to be seen.

"She's not with you guys?" Face had to lean on BA and Hale to stand up right.

Ross's phone went off. All the men stiffened as he answered it. "Hello?"

"I never knew that you had such a close relationship with a colonels daughter." The voice taunted in an Austrian accent.

"Trench! Where is she?" He growled into the phone as his team listened in shock.

"Well, I have a friend with me who would like to speak with the colonel. Put him on." Ross reelect handed his phone over to John, whose hands were shaking.

"Who is this? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled in the speaker.

"You should calm down, John. You don't want to have an actual heart attack before you find you little girl's body do you?" He laughed, almost picturing the military father tryin to control his anger.

"LYNCH! IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD!" he threatened .

"Oh, I plan on touching more the her head. Payback's bitch ain't it?" He laughed as he hung up.

John held the phone in shock, That crazy ex-CIA agent has my baby and it's all my fault.

"John. I promise we'll get her back. You have my word." Ross steadied the older man shoulders as he began to shake trying not to think what they were doing to his child.

Mac woke up, handcuffed to a chair. She looked around and saw she was in an old warehouse.

"So, you're the daughter of the great John 'Hannibal' Smith? You don't look like much." Lynch came into the room and slide a chair in front of her.

"Uncuff me and I'll show you how much like him I am." She growled back, trying to seem intimidating.

"Well, your feisty. I'll give you that. Let's see how long it takes before daddy and his boy band find you." He chuckled as he stroked her thigh with a knife.

"It's not my dad and his team or even Ross's team you have to worry about you dick."

"Oh, and who is that, Princess?"

"It's my boyfriend you should really be scared of." He had to admit that the smile she had on her face scared the crap out of him. He swore her light blue eyes darkened.

"Are you sure you really wan to call him boss?" Face asked as he head an ice pack to his head.

"We don't have much of a choice. We're gonna need his help." He pick up his daughter's cell phone that she had left at the garage before they left on the mission and scrolled till he found his number and after hesitating for a while, he ht 'SEND'

"Annabelle? That you, Hon?" A soft voice came from the other end.

"Mike Collins? This is Anna's father Colonel John Smith. I need you help with something." He was trying no sound like he was about to cry.

"Whatever you need sir, I'm in!"

Well this is not how most fathers meet their daughter's boyfriends is it? I really wanted Lynch to be a basturd in this chapter. He is basically consumed with revenge for the A-team and Trench hates Ross and the Expendables, so what better way then have them team up and someone who is important to all of them.


	5. Mike Collins

I was asked if Mike was my own Character or if he was in the movie(s). He is my own.

Mike Collins stepped out of his jeep and walked toward the garage with the 'Expendables' logo on the garage door. He had met the team just a few weeks before Annabel went go to help her father. The team must have like him, cause they offered him a spot on their team when his Army contract was done. The offer was tempting. He'd be home more often, which meant more time with Anna.

He remembered the day he realized he loved her as more then as her oldest and best friend. She had just returned from spending time with her father before he went to jail and she had called him for comfort.

"_They're innocent. I know it" She cried as he moved to sit beside her on the couch._

"_I know, Anna. Let's talk about something else. Did you really punch Face in the jaw when you first met him?" He quickly changed the subject and smiles as she grinned through her tears._

"_Yeah. Dad just came back from a tour and he had brought Face to meet me. I took one look at my father who had few bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, a black eye, and cuts all over his face, when I just walked up to him and punched square in the jaw. I yelled 'If comes home with this many injuries again, I'll kill you! You mess with him, you get to mess with his pissed off daughter!' Dad just smiled, lite a cigar and said 'that's my baby girl!' _

John looked up and saw Mike enter the garage. The boy had grown in past few years. He stood around 6'1, had short thick black hair and hazel eyes. He had a toned, yet muscular body frame. Mike had grown up a few houses down from him and Mac and the two became quick friends. 'Army brats stick together' that was their motto.

"Colonel" Mike stood at attention and saluted the superior officer.

"At ease son. No need for formalities. Now lets get down to business." He led the man who stole his daughter's heart to the others. He was reintroduced to both teams.

"So do you guys know who took her?"

"Yeah. Former CIA: Lynch and mercenary Trench. Both men hate our guts." Barney Ross appeared behind John.

"Have they called with any demands?"

"I don't think this is a standard kidnapping son. They knew Mac was important to all of us and what better revenge then holding the one person who links us all hostage." Christmas chimed in from his seat.

"Don't worry sir, Mac is tough. She'll be ok." Mike was confident he and the guys would get to her, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared.

As a soldier, he accepted the fact he might not always make it home and thankfully he had fallen for a girl who knew the life better then most. His thought went to the ring he had in his jeep. He had planned to ask permission at some point from both the A-team and the Expendables to marry Annabel. That was the first thing he wanted to do when his contract was up, spend the rest of his life with her and hopefully start a family.

Capt Sosa examined the file her men had just brought her. Lynch was spotted with LA with known mercenary Trench. She looked closely at the photo of Lynch carrying what seemed like a unconscious young women. She didn't think that Lynch had a wife or girl friend, she spotted something on the girl's wrist, a dark green colored survival bracelet.

"SHIT!" She said louder then she had meant to, her team looking up. "I know who the girl in the photo is. It's Colonel Smith's daughter."

"I didn't know he even had kid." Agent Blair said looking at the photo.

"Trust me. Lynch would go after the most important thing to the Colonel and the his team." She remembered Face telling her about the girl he loved like a little sister. "And she's as tough as her father and just as crazy. I remember seeing this girl kick box to Skillet's 'Monster'.

"So, aggressive music stimulates you to work out faster.'

"She knock the bag off it's chain." She said matter of factly.

"Damn!"

Mac twisted her bonded wrists till she found the small pin she kept hidden in the bracelet that matched her dads. Trying to blindingly locate the small hole for the cuff key, she silently groaned in annoyance. After what seemed like hours of painful twisting, the bonds come off. Inspecting her wrists, she found they were cut up pretty good. Ripping the bottom of her shirt, she tired the cloth around her wounds, stopping the bleeding.

She picked up the chair she had been attached to when she woke up and hide behind the door and waited.

One of Trench's men open the door to see Smith was gone next thing he saw was a flash of green and dark hair hit him upside the head with a chair.

Mac checked the pulse on his neck, making sure he was still alive before grabbing his gun from his hip holster and quietly stalked out the door into the hall way.

Mr. Church as he called himself, waited around the corner for the girl to appear. He had a feel she would try and escape and decided he need to see for himself how tough the Ranger's daughter was.

He watched as she walked past him before grabbing her from behind. He wrapped a muscular forearm and around her neck and applied pressure, hoping she'd pass out soon.

Mac knew instantly to strike her attacker in the abdominals with her elbow. Once that made contact, she felt the arm trapping her loosen as well as hearing a grunt of pain. She turned and saw a bald man with green eyes. He reminded her of John McCain form the 'Die Hard' movies she watch with the guys. Grabbing the gun she had tucked into her jeans waist band she aim but the gun was kicked from her grasp. She felt the bones in her right wrist break and she cradled the injury to her side.

"Look, kid we don't want to hurt ya, so why don't we get that check out?" He asked obviously trying to act kind.

"1) I'm not a kid and 2) you think I'm gonna trust a guy who kidnapped me, tied me to a frickin chair, had a sick fuck drag a knife down my leg and now that you broke my wrist you wanna be buddies? You know I've felt with a lot of messed up dickheads, but you take the taco pal. So shove it up you ass!" He fought back through gritted teeth.

"Ok then. I guess not more Mr. Nice Guy" He drew out a pistol and shot her in the left shoulder. The bullet went through flesh, muscle and out the other end.

Using her injured hand to apply pressure, but become light head at the immediate blood lost, she fell to her knees and said "That was nice. Hate to see ya pissed off." And then she passed out, blood still flowing quickly from her wound.

Sorry it took a while guys. I know this is a bit short, but I mostly wanted to introduce Mike (don't he sound cute?) and build some suspense on Mac's end.

When will the team get to her and pissed off is dad gonna be when he sees his baby with a fractured/broken wrist and bullet wound in her should? Probably not as pissed as her honey will be.


	6. Rescue Time

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys. I was worried no one liked it.

Face sat outside looking up at the stars.

"_You see better stars in the desert, you know." Face joked as he and Mac sat on the front steps of her home on base._

"_You guys better come back home. My life would pretty boring without your ugly mug." She joked as she nudged his chin with a fist._

"_Yeah. Someone's gotta kick the asses of boys who don't know what no means!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way._

"_No worries there." She mumbled_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_How many guys are gonna hit on a girl who was raised by rangers? Dad taught me from a young age to take care of myself. Besides, I not exactly a looker."_

"_You listen to me Annabel Mackenzie Smith! If you weren't like a little sister to me and your father wasn't my CO, I would be the luckiest man to know I had your love. Ok? You have the most beautiful blue eyes that a man could get lost in, but mostly, you have a great heart. You love your dad, Murdock, B.A., and me like we were your blood. Any man who does not think your 'a looker' needs to get a smack to the head!"_

"_That was beautiful." The two turned to look at the front door and found Murdock crying on B.A.'s shoulder. "Oh, B.A hold me!"_

"_Oh, someone get this fool off me!" He pushed the crazy pilot off his shoulder._

"_You know I am not sure how I feel about my baby girl being alone with you Face." The colonel came up behind the two bickering men, smoking a cigar._

That's what Face was thinking when his thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off. The screen said 'unknown caller,' but he answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Face. I know where they're keeping Smith's daughter!" A frantic Charissa said over the other line.

"Charissa, what do you mean you know where Mac is?"

"We've got photos of Lynch with known killers and there was one of him carrying an unconscious women who wore the same bracelet the Colonel always wears."

"Yeah, cause she made them. She gave him one when she was a kid and then she made one for herself and all of us. Why are you doing this? You could lose your job."

"Because I know how much she means to you Face. I do still care, Now here's what I know…"

"Your sure your Intel was right kid? This may be our only shot to getting her back.." Barney asked as the whole team looked over the schematics of the building.

"He's right Face. Your girlfriend could luring us into a trap." Hannibal saidmatter of factly.

"Look, I knows she's DOD, but she knows that Mac is like sister to me and she wants you to get your kid boss." Face looked to his CO and gritted his teeth, waiting for a debate to break out.

"Ok, lets make a plan. Mike, I hate to ask you this, but we're gonna need you on this ridge."

"Where ever you need me sir, as long I see her again." Mike said as he cleaned the sniper rifle Gunner was lending him.

"Ok, we got a set of eyes in case these boys try anything funny. As for the rest of you…"

Mackenzie slowly woke up. Her entire shoulder was cover in gauze and place in a sling while her right hand was wrapped in a makeshift case.

"You boys seriously need to work your field medic training. I know a three year old who could better then you." She bantered to the camera above the door way.

"We could have let you bleed to death." Lynch said from the seat right in front of her.

"If you were gonna kill me, you would have done that a long time ago. Word of advice for ya CIA boy, don't fuck with a girl who wrote her senior speech on military tactics from the first cold war."

"Wow, you really Hannibal's little girl!"

"Weren't the eyes a dead give away or was it my witty charm?" That remark earned her a punch to the jaw. She decided to use the tactic she learned from Face and keep encouraging the bastard to drain all his energy on her.

"You call that a punch! A blind man in a dark room could hit harder then that!" The punch really hurt, but she still grinned and mess with his head, just like Face taught her to.

"Good morning! Now it's a party!"

Lynch moved to punch the girl again but a large hand caught his wrist.

"Leave her along. She's got a enough marks on her as is, we don't need to drop her off in a body bag." Trench had intervened once he saw Lynch punching the girl over the monitors

"Luckily I know another form of punishment." He sneered as he walked out the door. Mac shook with fear, she knew what he had in mind.

"_Guys come find me soon." _She pleaded to herself as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Look kid, I'll keep the psycho off ya okay. I am be a cold bloodied killer, but I got a thing against a guy forcing himself on girl, especially one in your state." He gently began to wipe some of her blood off her face with a damp cloth.

"Thanks. You know for a guy who teamed up with a nut job, your not that bad. Most kidnappers would be, I don't know holding a knife to my throat and video taping a ransom to my father."

"Your welcome and this is just something I want Barney Ross to suffer for. We lost a lot of good men in Nigeria because he was too fucking stupid to say no. One of those men was my younger brother." (A/N: I think that one mission Tool mentioned was in Nigeria, but I forget.)

"Isn't that the biz? You guys put your asses on the line, cause trust me pal you are talking to someone who had to put all that growing up. I still have to go through it. It's the ones who don't come home and their families who are the real heroes of all this shit. Military or Mercenary work. What?" She looked at the man who was three times her size with a confused look as he seemed impressed if what she said.

"Pretty deep kid."

"Something I pickup from one of the guys."

"Alright we ready to move in?" Hannibal said over the COM link.

"Ready! Let's get our girl back." Ross replied and the two teams beat the doors down and threw tear gas into the room.


	7. Back in his arms

A smell caused Mac's nostrils to flair. It was a bitter sweet smell, but she knew it anywhere, she had helped combine the mixture just a few days ago. Then she heard a familiar accent that matched Christmas's.

"LEE! I'm here!" She cried despite the creaking in her throat from lack of water.

The door burst open, causing smoke to pour in.

"Hannibal! Ross! She's here!" he was at her side as her father and Barney entered.

Mike laid motionless at the top of the ridge with Gunner. He was amazed that the gilly suit they were wearing even fit him. He watched as the teams went inside to get his girlfriend and breathed a sigh of relief as Ross carried her out while Face, Hannibal, and Christmas covered him. He spotter a shooter on the roof above them and popped him in the head before he could shoot.(A/N: A gilly suit is poncho like garment that snipers wear so they can blend into whatever environment they are so they won't be spotted.)

Hannibal watch his daughter in her drug induced sleep. She had a fractured right wrist and through and through in her left shoulder. She was almost dead when they got to her. Luckily he and Mike were her blood type so they were more then happy to donate as Tool and Yang performed make shift surgery on her shoulder. Now she asleep in the back room of the shop on a cot and an IV in her left arm.

"Hey boss, thought you might need this." BA came behind him and handed him a cup of coffee. "How's she doing?"

"Still asleep. I can't believe we almost lost her. You know, when my wife left us I promised myself that I'd always come back to here and I'd never abandon her."

"It wasn't your fault Hannibal. She wanted to come and telling from the security tape the other snatched, she put up a real fight."

"She's a Smith. Never met a Smith who didn't fight back." Ross said as he and Mike entered the room.

"Mind if I sit a while with her sir?" Mike asked as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Go ahead son." Hannibal patted the man who loved his daughter on the back and turned from the doorway to see Mike takes Mac's good hand and kiss the scraped knuckles careful to avoid the IV tube.

"Hey hon. We got ya. I'm sorry I wasn't there before. If I ever…." He wiped his face to rid the tears.

"Call we crazy, but I find a man who isn't afraid to cry a big turn on." He looked down and saw her smile.

"Oh, God babe!" He gently leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, happy to see she wasn't too weak to return it. "I love you." He whispered as he pecked her cheek.

"I love you too, now you better be careful cause Ross is standing right behind you with my dad." Moving around his shoulder as best as she could she smiled and said "Hi daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie. How you feeling?" John moved to his daughter's right side and brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead.

"Like I held captive, beaten up, shot at, and got a messed up wrist. But other then that ok. You?" She joked despite the pain she was in.

"You have been hanging out with Face too much."

"Hey!" Face, and the others appeared at the door.

"I don't if it's the drugs but I just realized, about half of you guys have blue eyes. What we'd do, raid a buff blue eyed boy convention!" she teased, then coughed hard. John was instantly behind her and helped prop her up while Mike place more pillows behind her back to keep her upright.

"You ok, honey?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm a Smith remember."

"Don't remind us." They heard BA mumble, which caused father and daughter to glare at him with matching looks.

"That has got to be the scariest thing I have ever seen and I've seen BA cry" Mad dog said, then ran away when Bosco ran after him, causing everyone to grin and laugh.

Mac was laid up for at least a week. When she need to get up, one of the guys would carry her to where she needed to go, weither it was to get fresh air or to go to the bathroom, which took twice as long and one of the guys would be waiting for her outside the door.

Mike had carried her a park where the A-team and the Expendables were playing basketball.

"So I've been thinking." He said as he slipped his hand into his pocket.

"What about?"

"Well, my contract is pretty much up and Ross offered me a job."

"You're gonna be an 'Expendable'? she asked skeptically.

"Well, I was thinking of something else." He moved around so he was kneeling in front of her, he smiled at the shocked looked on her face. "I was hoping you'd be my wife. You've been my best friend since we were kids and was hoping you'd want the job for the rest of our lives, no matter how long."

She couldn't speak as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, so she nodded.

He grinned widely as he laughed when he slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"Kiss her!"

"SHUT UP MADDOG!"

The pair smiled as they looked behind them and saw all 12 looking at them with matching smiles.

"It is tradition." Mike teased as he cupped her face, careful avoid the still healing bruises.

"Just shut up and kiss me sniper boy!" She smiled back. The moment their lips touched the group behind them cheered loudly, causing her to flip them off with one hand.

The group laughed at Mac giving them the bird.

"Well boss, looks like we got another nut job on the team." Face said as he slapped the proud father on the shoulder.

"Face, we're more like a family then a team. A crazy family of at least a dozen men and one girl. But a family non the less."

"I just thought of something." BA asked.

"What's that son?"

"If she manly hangs out with guys, is there gonna be any single women at the wedding?"


End file.
